When Life Gives You Lemons
by Professors of Chaos
Summary: When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. When life drops off a minority at your house to change your ways and forces you to run away and sleep next to a dumpster, talk with Butters. (Takes place during episode, Tsst. Slight Buttman/Cartters. One-shot. Rated T for some swearing).


**Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sound of pattering droplets clanged on the metal sheltering half of me from the pounding rain. I shivered, tears forming in my eyes. <em>It's all that stupid Mexican's fault! That son of a bitch turned my mom into a child-hating monster! She probably doesn't care that I ran away! Damn minorities. <em>I jumped slightly as thunder rumbled in the mass of grey above me. _And those assholes which I somehow ended up with as "friends" wouldn't even take me in for one night! Just lie about me staying for a sleepover or something! _I looked around me, grasping the newspaper I used as a blanket tightly, trying to hang on to the last sense of warmth I had.

"Maybe I should just go back... Dealing with that stupid minority should be a lot better than this dump," I muttered to myself, starting to get up. I then firmly sat back down, pissed off at myself for thinking of giving up.

"No way am I going back there! I'm gonna make that bitch suffer and finally come to with her senses and get rid of that tacobender," I scolded myself. I sat there in silence for a while, staring at the brick wall, watching the beads of rain roll down its rough surface. After what seemed like forever, I felt my eyelids start to close, darkness surrounding my vision.

* * *

><p>I remember being shaken awake by soft yet urgent hands, and a worried yell,"Eric! Eric! Come on, wake up, Eric!" I felt myself smirk slightly, knowing that my mother was one of the only people who ever called me by my first name other than- "Eric!" I opened my eyes fully. At first my vision was blurry, but as the seconds ticked by, it cleared out to show a boy with a blue turtleneck jacket and yellow-tufted hair.<p>

"What the-?! Butters?! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him, backing away from his open arms, pissed that it wasn't my mom. After calming down a bit, I soon directed my anger towards the concerned boy who loomed over my shivering form. "Why did you even come anyway, Butters?! You didn't give a fuck when I came over for help at Kyle's house! You were oh so scared about getting grounded, when I could've died out here because of you!" I smirked even more as I heard the young boy gasp in fright and guilt. I shot one more bullet before letting the Stotch boy react," I guess a friend isn't worth getting in trouble for. For shame, Butters. I thought you were better than this."

"No, no, Eric! You don't understand! I did want to come help you, promise! It's just that- well, yea, I didn't want to get grounded, and-" the kind-hearted blonde looked up at me, guilt shining in his watering eyes,"Well, that's the reason I went out looking for you! I guessed that no one else took you in, so I looked around the town, and uh, here we are." We stared at each other for a few seconds. Butters standing above me, sheltered from the ice-cold droplets of water with a light blue umbrella, myself freezing my ass off, with a drenched newspaper to help with getting me hypothermia.

"Uh, sorta cold and soaked over here?" I blankly said to the boy.

"Oh, uh, yea! Sorry, Eric!" Butters handed me the umbrella and his jacket, leaving himself out in the mercy of the bitter rainfall. I quickly put on the warm jacket, lifting the umbrella over my head. I sighed in relief, feeling that things were finally turning my way. I then looked at the blonde-tufted kid who was the only "friend" of mine who cared enough to look for me. He was shivering like crazy, his arms wrapped around his body in a futile attempt to be warm. He caught my eye and gave a fake smile.

"S-so, uh, are you go-gonna st-stay here the rest of t-the night, or do you w-want me to take you back to your house?" Butters asked me, his voice stuttering.

"I... I can't go home, Butters. Not back to that bastard of a mother," I grumbled, the memories of the Dog Whisperer intruding on my life coming back to mind. I watched Butters crouch down and settle himself next to me, sitting in a gigantic puddle. I thought of handing his jacket back to him, but dismissed the idea, deciding that I probably needed it more than he did. _I've been here for about two hours now braving the cold. I'm sure Butters can handle it for just a few minutes__. _

"Eric, I know change can be hard, especially when someone's forcing you to do it. I've had to go through a lot of it, because of my family and because of you guys most of the time," Butters sighed. I immediately snickered, the Marjorine incident coming to mind, but immediately composed myself, wanting to see where the nine year old was trying to go with this. "But just because things don't always go your way, it doesn't mean you have to run away from it. You have to face the problem head on, no matter what the consequences are." The blonde started at me, waiting for my reaction. His smile faltered slightly every few seconds as he shivered more and more.

"Still Butters. There's a fucking minority in my house. I can't go back! It's been contaminated by that minority scum Mexicans always bring with them!" I tried to explain.

"You know, it's funny sometimes, Eric," Butters chuckled slightly to prove his point.

"What? What is?! I don't seem to find this situation very funny you know," I glared at him.

"It's funny how ignorant of other people you are. Can't you see the pain and suffering you're putting your mother through? Why she had to use most of her money to hire those nannies for you? Why Cesar Millan's here? It's because sometimes you can be a bit selfish, you know? And whenever you get angry, you always drag someone into your gigantic revenge plan, mostly me... But that's besides the point, Eric. Have you ever heard this saying: When life gives you lemons, make lemonade?" the boy looked at me.

I was pissed off, again. "So first you call me selfish, second a Negative Nancy, and now you think I would know a gay saying like that?! Who the fuck do you think I am, Butters?!" The nine-year old startled, backed away from me quickly, knocking himself into the dumpster.

"No! I didn't mean it that way! You know that, Eric! I wouldn't hurt you like that! I'm just trying to help you!"

"Maybe I don't want help, you little fuck! I can handle this on my own, in my own way! Fuck off, Butters! And I'm keeping the jacket and umbrella by the way, you don't deserve it!" I yelled at my so called "friend".

"O-okay, Eric... Whatever you want... Hope to see you at school tomorrow. Good luck with the dog whisperer problem. Sorry for being so harsh on ya..." Butters mumbled, getting up, soaked. I looked at his pathetic state and already had guilt bite at my stomach. "Just remember, Eric. It's your decision on what you want to do with the sour lemons this sick game called life gives you. You can either make a positive thing out of it and make lemonade, or be miserable with your lemons and stay negative all the time." With that, Butters left my side and walked his way out of the dark alley I had hidden myself in.

I listened to his soft footsteps, which slowly drowned in the droning sound of rainfall. I looked at the two sizes too small jacket on my body, the light blue matching with the umbrella. I remembered watching the poor kid shivering and suffering to try to help me get out of my misery. I took the jacket off and clutched it tightly. I slowly got up and walked out the alley. I ran as fast as I could in the direction Butters walked away in and found the boy shuffling down the sidewalk not too far away from myself.

"L-loo loo loo, I g-got some apples. Loo loo l-loo, you got some t-too," the short-sleeved boy sang quietly to himself, his body shaking as big droplets of water pounded on his bare arms. I quickly ran up to him and draped the slightly damp jacket onto his back. The boy yelled in fright and jumped back, startled.

"Butters! Butters! It's me! I just wanted to return the jacket back to you, you know. Didn't want your parents to ground you for losing it and stuff," I lied. The fourth grader looked up at me and gave me a weak yet determined smile.

"Don't worry, Eric. I'm already grounded but finding you was worth it." Butters then walked away, leaving me alone under a light blue umbrella.

I watched the blonde-tufted boy turn the corner and leave my sight. "I pick lemonade, Butters." I smiled slightly and started to make my way home. Time to serve some lemonade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! Please R &amp; R if you want! Til' next time! Screw you guys, I'm going home!<strong>


End file.
